vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Devourer (EBF5)
Summary The Devourer is a monster summoned from another universe by the Cosmic Gigalith and an army of Cosmic Monoliths. Despite having just appeared in front of Matt and the gang, the Devourer has erased and restarted the Epic Battle Fantasy world four times prior to the world of Epic Battle Fantasy 5. His primary motive for creating the EBF world was to create, as he stated, "a clockwork universe, populated by mindless automatons. Perfectly deterministic. Without random variables. Only Laws of Nature, obeyed without question." Power and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | Unknown, but far higher Name: The Devourer Origin: Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Gender: Not Applicable Age: Existed before the entirety of the Epic Battle Fantasy series. Classification: Extradimensional Being Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (Low-Mid. Can regrow his smaller eyes as well as his tentacles) Can negate conventional durability with magic, Curse Manipulation, Can make people get stuffed by hitting them with its eyes, Energy Projection, Poison Manipulation, Healing, Statistics Amplification, Ability to Invert Buffs and Debuffs, Ice Manipulation via Freeze (Can freeze his foes solid), Fire Manipulation via Scorch, Can cause confusion, Can Observe Other Universes through Cosmic Monoliths, Existence Erasure (Deleted Earth, superior to the Cosmic Gigalith, which was threatening to disintegrate into nothingness the fabric of space and time), Creation (Created the universe), Acausality (Type 1. Able to survive and remember every reset he did), Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Can absorb Bio-elemental attacks), Paralysis Inducement (Cannot be paralyzed), Extreme Cold (Cannot be frozen), Power Nullification (Cannot be syphoned), Curse Manipulation, Statistics Reduction (Resists the Tired and Weak statuses, Dispel, and various debuffs), and Death Manipulation (Immune to the Death and Doom status effects). Minor resistance to Water Manipulation (Its eyes can resist water attacks) | All of the above plus Non-Corporeal (Exists merely as data, without a true physical form), Regeneration (Low-Godly. Stated that he will eventually regain a physical form) and possibly Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (was able to reach into and manipulate parts of the player's higher dimension) Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Erased and reset the entirety of the EBF world four times; the world of EBF5 is the fifth world he created.) | Unknown, but far higher (Managed to reach the player's higher dimension, however, it's unclear whether or not he became a 5-dimensional being himself) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Immensely superior to Godcat's true form) | Unknown Lifting Strength: At least Class P (Immensely stronger than Akron) | Unknown, but far higher Striking Strength: Universal+ (Able to harm the EBF party with physical attacks) | Unknown, but far higher Durability: Universe level+ (Took many attacks from the EBF5 party, which is comparable to him) | Unknown, but far higher Stamina: High. Able to fight the EBF party for an extended period of time Range: Planetary with regular attacks (His energy wave sliced through Earth), Universal+ with resets | At least the same as the above, possibly far higher Standard Equipment: None | None Intelligence: Very high. Managed to find his way into the player's higher dimension despite the latter being unaccessible normally, predates the universe and has observed it multiple times before resetting it Weaknesses: Holy and dark magic | None notable Key: Base | After reaching the Player's higher dimension Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Epic Battle Fantasy Category:Immortals Category:Characters Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Curse Users Category:Biology Users Category:Energy Users Category:Poison Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Creation Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Void Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Unknown Tier